1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing line cutter and more particularly to a fishing line cutter which is ideally suited for use with drop lines which extend downwardly from a main line in a trotline fishing rig.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of commercial fishing is known as trotline fishing. In most trotline fishing operations, a main line is set out and is supported by floats along the length thereof which may be more than a mile long. A plurality of horizontally spaced-apart drop lines are attached to the main line along the length thereof which have a baited hook secured to the lower end thereof.
After a period of time, the main line is pulled toward the fishing boat by a winch or the like. As each drop line reaches the boat, the fish, if any, which have struck the hook on the drop line, are removed from the hook and deposited in a compartment in the boat. As each drop line is reached, it is detached from the main line and stored separately from the main line.
A problem in the above method arises if a protected fish such as a dolphin or the like or a protected species such as a turtle or the like has been hooked. It has been found that it is less harmful to the protected fish or species to leave the hook in the mouth of the fish or turtle rather than try to remove the hook and then release the fish or turtle. The fishing line attached to the hook is usually cut so that the fish or turtle may be released with the hook in its mouth. After a period of time, the hook in the mouth of the fish or turtle will deteriorate and will become detached from the fish or turtle. If a long length of fishing line is left attached to the hook, the fishing line may become entangled or ensnarled around the mouth and/or body of the fish or turtle thereby endangering the life thereof.
Many fishing line cutters have been previously provided but they are believed to be inefficient, difficult to use and cumbersome.